1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laser machining systems, and particularly to a laser machining control system through feedback.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser is frequently used in machining workpieces, such as shaping mold blocks. In laser machining, a stable output power of a laser diode is required. However, sometimes there is a power loss of a laser light beam emitted from the laser diode, therefore a machining depth in the workpiece may not be uniform.
What is needed, therefore, is a laser machining control system, which can overcome the above shortcomings.